


Some powers are meant to stay hidden

by Catgirl1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat has petrification, Gen, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: During an interview, Chat Noir accidentally reveals a power he fears. I might add a few powers for him and Ladybug in the future. But, that can be determined in the comments and how many Kudos I get and how fast I get them.I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Adrien and Marinette would be married and already have a kid, yes, even though they're teens.





	Some powers are meant to stay hidden

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Hi, I'm Nadja Chamack and we're here tonight with Paris's superheroes." the reporter said. Ladybug and Chat sat next to each other, smiling and waving while the other three waved awkwardly. "Hello, I think we're ready to try this again." Ladybug said. Nadja and Chat laughed. "And now, we have to confirm something, to all the fans watching this interview and to everyone reading this fanfiction, Ladybug and I are a thing." Chat said. Ladybug pecked him on the cheek. They never heard louder cheering from the superheroes, from Nadja, from everyone in Paris. "Okay... I didn't know everyone was looking forward to this moment this much, but....." Ladybug said, blinking.  
"And now-"  
BANG (gotta love the onomatopoeia)  
An akuma walked in. "WHAT IN THE HECK? I COME BACK TO PARIS TO FIND MY SISTER LOOKS UP TO YOU MORE THAN ME?" she screeched. Then she punched Chat Noir in the face. Both of the lenses broke and fell out. Chat closed his eyes. "Hey! I'm looking at you. Face me properly."  
"Not a good idea." Chat answered.  
"Look. At. Me." This time she forced his eyes open. He pushed himself away, but the damage was done. She turned to literal stone.  
"Er....."  
Chat closed his eyes tightly. "I don't wear those for my look as a cat. My eyes already look like that when I'm a superhero. When my eyes aren't covered, any living thing I look at turns to stone for at least three days. I found that out when I first started... does anyone have a pair of classes or something?"  
"...."  
"Guess not."


End file.
